The Right Words
by annachanbl
Summary: Haruka wants to share something important with Makoto, but doesn't know how to properly say it.


Haru pulled his covers up all the way to his shoulders, letting his head fall on the white pillow. Laying right next to him was Makoto, looking perfectly comfortable and happy, even though they were sharing a single bed.

Being friends since a very young age, neither of them thought of sleeping together as a weird thing, but the request did come as a surprise to Makoto, 'cause it had been years since Haru asked him to sleep over at his own place - usually, it was the black haired boy who would go to the Tachibanas. And even though they used to share beds as kids, as time went by and their bodies grew, it got a little too cramped, so Haru would sleep on a futon next to his best friend's bed.

That night though, Haru insisted they slept together and of course Makoto wouldn't refuse it. Especially when he looked so cute in his oversized pijamas and had droplets of water sliding through his hair. So there they were: Makoto with his back against the wall, trying to leave as much space as possible for Haru to move.

"Are you sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor?", he asked, but with no actual intention of moving elsewhere.

"It's fine like this."

Haru moved even closer, his forehead touching the fabric of Makoto's shirt. He felt a heavy arm rest on his waist and then the sound of a familiar giggle. Without moving, he asked, "What is it?"

"I just remembered something. Back when we were little, Haru-chan loved to snuggle like this."

Haru didn't have to look up to know that the other boy had a huge smile on his face. Makoto would always smile so easily... But he deserved a little teasing from time to time.

"Are you sure that wasn't the other way around?", Haruka let a tiny grin escape, but as his face was hidden anyway, it didn't matter.

Makoto only giggled more and held him tighter. "Of course I loved it. Haru was so cute and warm..."

"I was?"

"Hm, actually, you still are", Makoto rest his chin on Haru's hair. It still had a faint smell of fruity shampoo.

Makoto was clearly enjoying this new phase in Haruka's life. He had been sure about his own feelings for his friend for a long time, but Haru was never really into physical affection, so Makoto always made sure to keep his distance. But this "new" Haru was trying his best to open up to everyone who mattered to him and was surprisingly willing to let Makoto into his personal space.

"You say such embarassing things...". Haru's voice got muffled as he buried his face deeper in the gray cotton shirt.

"You think? I just say what I mean, that's all."

"I too... Have things I want to say."

Makoto looked down as he felt the smaller body move inside his arms. Haru continued, after a few seconds:

"But... I'm no good... I can't find the words."

Makoto leaned on his elbow, trying to take a look at the other's face. The fact that he was even able to say those words was already a huge progress, but he also knew that wasn't what Haruka wanted to hear. He placed his free hand on top of Haru's head, gently running his fingers through the thin dark hair. With some difficulty, he leaned as close as possible to the boy's ear and spoke in his usual quiet voice:

"It's okay, Haru. When you find them I'll be more than happy to listen."

"What if it takes a really long time?"

"It doesn't matter, I'll always be with you, anyway", Makoto said naturally, smiling a little, as if that fact was common knowledge.

Haruka suddenly moved, leaning on both forearms. Makoto could only see his profile, but something was off about his expression. He was definitely impatient about something.

"Haru, what's wrong-"

"I don't want to wait 'always'!"

Makoto's eyes widened. He couldn't tell if he was more surprised by the determination in those words or by the fact that Haru was looking him in the eye for the very first time that night. That beautiful shade of blue staring right back at him caused his heart to accelerate and his cheeks to turn pink. He swallowed hard as he tried to understand what was going through that person's mind.

"Haru, you never needed words to make me understand you...", he noticed that eased Haru's expression, "...but I'm actually a bit confused right now. If it's something so important, then maybe you could try some other w-"

Makoto couldn't finish the sentence. His throat stuck as he noticed the lack of space between their faces. He had no time to process it all - the minty smell from Haru's mouth, the warm breath against his skin, the delicious sensation of soft lips connecting. It only lasted a few seconds, but the heat that spread throughout his entire body was so strong that he couldn't move. Haruka lowered his head again, but this time he hid his face near Makoto's exposed colarbone.

"Can you understand that?", he asked, a quiet sound, as he gently tugged at Makoto's shirt.

As if he'd just came back to his senses, Makoto suddenly jumped on top of the small body, hugging it as tightly as he could. He felt arms slipping under his own and hands holding onto his back. He lift his head to look into Haru's eyes one more time. His heart felt out of beat, but maybe it was Haru's beating together with his. He couldn't tell the difference anymore.

"Haru... I love you. I love you so much", he whispered as he leaned forward.

Haruka would say the same thing back to him one day, but it didn't have to be now. Makoto would always be there, right?

He smiled as he received a new kiss on the lips. And then another. And another...


End file.
